


Burning bright

by Kimmy



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All the lore has been fucked up and reimagined, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Guilt, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace being reckless, M/M, Magic Loss, Magnus Bane Feels, Mild Gore, Protective Magnus Bane, Sacrifice, Tumblr Prompt, hurt jace, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: "I have forgotten everything I've every learned"Magnus is not dealing well with the loss of his magic and Jace is not dealing well with wathing Magnus suffer. Questionable choices are made.Bad Things Happen Bingo, square: Foced to kneel/bow, pairing: Jace/Magnus.





	Burning bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Writen as part of Bad Things Happen Bingo over on tumblr, which you can find there at @badthingshappenbingo and me at @kimmycup. The works from my bingo card will be posted daily from today on.

“I have forgotten everything I’ve ever learned.” 

Magnus’ voice was quiet and broken as he stood, unmoving, watching with empty gaze as Jace scrapped the rest of burnt eggs into the trash and put the pan in the dishwasher. It physically hurt Jace, to see his boyfriend like that, to know it was  _ his _ fault Magnus had to go through this.

“Mags, I…”

Magnus head shot up, eyes, hazel and human and so strange but still so beautiful, those eyes were suddenly focus and sharp, certain.

“Don’t say you’re sorry. If I could do it again, I  _ would _ , Jace. My magic was a small price for your freedom and the end to your suffering. We just need some more time to heal.”

Magnus sighed, his compusture sagging as he grabbed Jace’s hand and led him to the couch, both of them snuggling together and watching the sunset through the window. After Jace was freed from the Owl’s influence he and Magnus decided to seek help with Silent brother, after all the trauma that resurface in the past months for them both.

And it helped. It helped a lot, if it didn’t fix everything, but it could never help fix what Jace broke. It could never bring Magnus his magic back. And Magnus was having trouble adjusting to that, the fact he was failing at the simplest tasks irritating and painful.

It hurt him even more than the lack of magic, to see how much he had come to rely on it, how much he let himself go with the mundane skills. He was still human and he never should have allowed himself to forget how to paint nails.

“Do you wish you could have it back?”

The last rays of sunshine disappeared under the horizon, darkness setting heavy over the room as silence rang out after Jace’s words. Magnus’ hands tightened around him, the blonde happily allowing himself to be pulled closer, allowing the former warlock a moment of thought.

“Yes.” He buried his face in Jace’s hair. “Yes, I would. Maybe not… not the immortality, and I still want to relearn how to cook, do makeup and house chores, because I have relied on magic too much but-- Yes. I would like to have it back. I miss it.”

Jace just hummed, eyes still fixed on the window, the pained and determined look in them hidden from his boyfriend.

***

Jace groaned, breath catching as he struggled to sit up through the sudden onslaught of pain. Everything hurt. Everything burned. It was so hot, the air heavy and prickly and stuffy. It was like a cloudy summer day but ten time worse. Taking a deep breath, Jace tried to activate a rune, only to realize he couldn’t.

_ Great. _

Accepting his fate, he stood up, taking shallow breaths and starting to walk despite the pain. He’s been through worse. He would never go back, it was not an option since he first made his decision. For Magnus, he would do anything. No matter what Asmodeus would ask for in exchange for getting his boyfriend’s magic back.

He had no idea how long he walked, forcing himself to put one foot in front of another through the endless empty plains of Edom. Asmodeus knew he was here. Jace just had to walk and wait until the King decided to allow him to reach the destination.

His feet were heavy. Every step hurt. With bitter smile on his lips, Jace remembered when he first came to the Lightwoods and Maryse read Izzy and him the fairy tale about a mermaid who became human and felt every step like walking on knives.

He felt a bit like that, right now, but he wasn’t sure if he would still be alive for his prince to rescue him in the end.

Something changed in the air around him, like breath was sucked out of his lungs and he forced himself to stay calm and collected. He could not show fear when facing the Demon King. It would lose him this fight before it even began. His head was dizzy but he kept trying hard to not give, and suddenly he tripped, catching his balance in suddenly different surroundings.

The air was clearer here, breathing easier, and the stench of sulfur less prominent. Jace did his best to not let it show how much of a relief that was as he straightened himself, standing tall and proud face to face with Asmodeus himself. He stayed silent, the two of them locked in a stare contest for a few minutes.

“You dare seek me out. Who are you do so? Deviant enough to demand something from the King of Hell and not even showing him proper respect,  _ Nephil _ ?”

The word dripped with contempt and disgust, but Jace took pride in it. Asmodeus may see himself as Jace’s superior but it was him who had what the kind had forsaken long ago. 

Angel blood.

“Your majesty.” He bowed his head slightly, but didn’t do much else. “I have come to bargain, offering you something you will want, but I demand equal compensate in return.”

Asmodeus’ eyes shined bright with fire behind them, dangerous, feral, so much like Magnus’ and yet not even close. Jace knew he overstepped but that was the only way to get something out of this. 

“You think you can offer me something and yet you wouldn’t even address me with respect. I do not bargain with dirt that doesn’t even know it’s place. Bow, boy, or we will not talk further.”

“You wouldn’t even wish to hear me out? Find out what I can give you?”

“You’re a reckless brat, Shadowhunter, but here if you aren’t careful you will  _ burn _ .”

Don’t kneel. Don’t bow. Don’t give his the power above you. He wanted to get out of there, he wanted to get out of there  _ alive _ . Everything in his body suddenly ignited, every single cell of fire, burning in an inferno that doesn’t die out. A soft, broken gasp tore out of his throat as an invisible force dragged him to his knees, pulled his head down.

“You’re not worthy of looking me in the eye, boy, and if you won’t show me respect, I will take it myself! There is nothing you could possibly offer me that I’d want.”

Asmodeus voice boomed and roared like fire too, dripping with venom and shooting angry sparks and Jace hurt, Jace was  _ in pain, it hurt so much  _ but by the Angel.... Alec would kill him for being cocky against the King of Hell…

“Even pure Angel blood?”

And although it felt like dragging his skin through fire, like hitting his head against concrete, he looked up, lifted his head enough to look Asmodeus in the eye and he knew, in that moment, his eyes were golden too.

The King of Hell’s eyes widened slightly and Jace felt like he won, even if he was sure his knees burned out to bone from kneeling on hot coal.

Asmodeus grinned.

“You are the Angel Boy. The one with my brethen’s blood in his veins, the one who makes vampires walk in the daylight.” Jace shuddered at the realization Asmodeus  _ knew _ him. The prince crouched down in front of him, taking his chin in his hand. “You’re my son’s pet.”

Putting his foot up, Jace tried to stand, but something dragged him back down, Asmodeus’ hand moving to his hair, fisting the blonde waves and forcing Jace to look up. Always look up, never stand as tall. 

That was how cowards demand respect, his inner Alec told him. 

“So what do you want in return?”

Jace tried not to inhale sharply, tried not to grin. His knees were probably charred by now and he wanted to scream but  _ it was working _ .

“Take Ithuriel’s blood, but give Magnus his magic back.”

Asmodeus let him go, the invisible force bringing his head back in a bow but he could see from under his fringe that the King of Hell was looking at him contemplatively, tutting softly.

“Now that’s a lot you demand. Magnus Bane is a powerful man, his magic may just be worth more than some heavenly blood I can’t do anything with.”

Jace knew it was a hard bargain. He knew as much as the demons craved it, the angelic blood could never break their banishment. Knew the relief of it was temporary. And yet, like a drug, they wanted it.

Asmodeus wanted it. 

“I don’t need it all. Just enough for a lifetime.”

Asmodeus turned around suddenly, his coat falling in a dramatic way. He laughed, the sound sending chills through his bones.

“You think you two can grow old happily together? Even if I grant your wish, Magnus will still return to my side when his feeble human life ends and you move on.”

_ We’ll see about that. _

Jace had already gone to Hell for him, he would drag Magnus to heaven after himself if he had to fight Raziel himself for that. But Jace believed in the Angels. Jace believed in good and bad and he knew Magnus didn’t belong in Edom, knew he wouldn’t have to bargain for  _ that.  _ Still, it was a problem for another time.

“Do you accept the deal?”

Jace’s words rang cold in the throne room. Asmodeus smiled.

***

Magnus gasped as his doorbell rang and a power surge seemed to go through the room, his chest blossoming with fire, power filling his fingertips.

“What was--”

He run to the door, opened them, his heart beating too fast.  _ He wouldn’t… he did. _

“I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter. You survived.”

Magnus held his angel close, wiped a smudged, black tear from his cheek, marvelling at the beautiful eyes once blue, now burned brown in one corner. He gently lifted Jace up in a bridal hold, the door falling closed behind them.

It didn’t matter. There would be time for explanations later, for now, Magnus had to heal Jace’s knees. And he had his magic to do that.


End file.
